


And So We Learn

by TriTaledKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken timeline, Disassociation, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Seperation of identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: There are some things a person might never know about themselves unless they are forced to face them. Some things a person might never know they are capable of, and some things they might have rather never learned they were able too.





	1. Marinette & Ladybug

She hadn't realized what she had done until it was long finished. As Marinette surveyed the scene before her, few thoughts present in her numb mind. There was concern, but it wasn't for what lay in front of her. No, her fears were only for the crumpled form behind her. She turned quickly, kneeling by the form.

"Chat." She pleaded. "Please wake up" She blinked away the tears in her eyes as she lifted his prone form. "Hang in there Chaton" She begged the unconscious hero she was cradling in her arms as she used her yo-yo to take off over the rooftops. She rushed towards the hospital, not stumbling once, despite the tears that poured from her eyes. As numb as she felt, the pain and terror that filled her silent rush was agonizing. She needed the puns, she needed his annoying little comments. She didn't bother properly opening the hospital doors, simply turning so that the force of her own back striking them would force them open as she rushed into the building. "Help!" She screeched in a voice more Marinette than Ladybug. She wasted no time in laying him out on the bed that was wheeled over to her, ignoring the wet warmth that slicked her already red suit. It burned her heart as they rolled him away in a hurry, the sight seared painfully in her memory.

Time passed....

Agonizing moments that she paced the massive room....

Ladybug, Paris's very own National Sweetheart, was chewing on her nails. She was unable to sit still....

Reporters entered the room, though none were brave enough to approach the hero.

No one commented on her tears, but all eyes were on Ladybug. The heroine seemed to not notice as the doors opened and a woman wearing scrubs stepped out. Silence cut through the room as the nurse made eye contact with Ladybug.

"He is okay." Three words, three words that seemed to lift the weight of the world from Marinette's chest.

The nurse barely got the okay to visit him from her lips before a red blur rushed by her. The wind from the girl's movement causing the nurse's hair to shift.

~

As Marinette ran through the halls towards a room she seemed to know instinctively her mind began to process what had occurred that evening.

~

Ladybug was slightly confused when she realized she had made it to the rendezvous point first. That almost never happened. Minutes passed and she realized something was wrong.

~

Marinette turned into the doorway, her masked eyes meeting green feline eyes. A relieved gasp escaping her lips.

~

Ladybug had rushed off in search of her missing Chat, her heart nearly stopping when she found him. Crumpled on the ground with five figures standing over his form.

~

"M'lady?" Chat Noir said with a slightly pained grin. His mask was still on but he had been changed into a hospital gown. Tears slipped down her face, tears of joy and tears of terror.

~

She had blanked, her sight white with rage. She was pretty lucky Papillion wasn't active. Ladybug, Marinette, both parts of her. She learned something right then.

~

"Don't...." Marinette's voice cracked. "Don't ever scare me like that you stupid Chat!!" She cried out suddenly, her hands balled into fist. Wide green eyes gazed at her.

~

Sweet little Marinette, who couldn't hurt a fly. Brave Marinette that stood up to Chloé. Timid Marinette, who could barely speak a full sentence to Adrian.

~

"M'lady?" Chat's voice was heavier as he realized what was wrong, or at least as much as he knew.  
"Don't you know I couldn't do this without you!" Ladybug bawled. At some point she had moved to the side of his bed and was gently embracing the injured masked feline. He gently stroked her hair as she sobbed.  
"I am so sorry M'lady." He soothed her softly.

~

Sweet little Ladybug, Gentle little Marinette. It's hard to see blood on a red suit.

~

That evening Marinette learned she could kill.

Five silent forms in an unknown back alley could attest to that for her, but the dead can't talk and the living would never tell.


	2. Chat Noir & Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Descriptions of violence, injury, and death.

Chat Noir knew his Lady's secret, not that he would ever tell. He knew the circumstances and for some reason he felt he would react in the same way if their roles had been reversed. He didn't blame her for what she had done, nor did he fear her for it. He had watched her body tense up and her face go slack. He hadn't been able to do much. A couple of well placed blows to the ribs and back had his mind to muddled to speak and his lungs fresh out of air.

That was all over now. All he had to show from his encounter were a few nasty bruises and a tear stained hospital gown. Outside the room, in the hallway, his lady slept in a chair. He knew she had't intended to pass out but he really didn't blame her. After all, one didn't do what she had just done without a little emotional trauma. She deserved a a little catnap now and again anyhow. He felt somewhat bad for her Kwami though, he knew Plagg would be giving him a hard time about staying transformed for so long. He idly thought back to the events that had led up to all of this.

~

He had been heading to the rendezvous point, ahead of schedule as usual, when he had heard a cry of help below. Being the hero he (at least thought he) was, Chat Noir went to investigate and provide his assistance where needed. He was met with the sight of two men holding down a smaller man while a woman appeared to be beating him.

"Now, that's no way to scold a bad kitty" He quipped as he stood from the crouch he had landed in, his hands on his hips. His instincts shifted, causing him to attempt to dodge into a crouch but it was too late. Pain burst through his skull as a metal bar collided with the side of his head. Chat hissed in pain as his vision blurred a bit. Before he could move the other four had leaped on him.

"If it weren't for you and Ladybug, Papillion would have left this city alone" A voice whispered in his ear. "So we are going to take your miraculous and give it to him ourselves." The person snarled as the metal bar crashed into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Chat didn't fight back, afraid he would actually hurt them. Instead he allowed them to strike him, protecting his head and neck from the onslaught, as well as keeping his ring from their grasp.

After an unknown duration of time, he would later learn it had only been 11 minutes, the onslaught suddenly stopped. Chat slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry Ladybug standing over him. He watches as the emotions flashed across her eyes.

Horror, pain, fear, anger, and then finally a glazed blank expression. He tried to speak to her, to tell her he was okay, but the words refused to leave his throat. His vision faded in and out as she turned to face his attackers. One of them foolishly ran at her.

~

Chat watched in a numb curiosity as Ladybug simply backhanded the attacker, her strike having enough force to slam him into the nearby brick wall with a sickening sound. The man did not get up when he fell.

The others soon followed suit. The first true attack on Ladybug's part was when the man with the bar attempted to strike Ladybug.

"You hit him with this?" She seethed, her voice burning with a fury that caused Chat to shift slightly in a start. His vision blurred a bit more, fading in and out. He wasn't sure if the man answered. The next thing Chat saw was the bar, now in Ladybug's hands, swinging to strike across the man's face. Scarlet launched across the alley, blending with the filth. The man stumbled before falling.

Chat wasn't sure what happened from there as the world faded to black.

~

The next time he woke, Chat could feel arms wrapped around him and wind across his skin. It was somewhat easier to breathe and things were less fuzzy but he was tired. His eyes drifted up to see the tear stained expression on Ladybug's face, fear prominent in her eyes. Eventually the tiredness weighed down his eyelids and they slipped shut once more.

~

It took Chat a moment to adjust to the clean room and the smell of antiseptic. Glancing around he easily identified the hospital. Glancing down he saw that he was wearing a pale blue hospital gown. A quick and careful check reassured that his mask was still on.

A nurse stepped into the room and froze when she saw he was awake. After quickly giving him a final checkup she smiled at him and left the room.

~

Less than five minutes later, Ladybug appeared in the doorway. Her blue eyes instantly focusing on his own.

"M'lady?" he asked gently.

"Don't...Don't you ever scare me like that again you Chat!" She nearly screamed at him, tears flowing from her eyes and her fist stiffly at her side.

"M'lady...?" Chat was worried about her. She rushed to his side and he allowed her to embrace him.

"Don't you know I couldn't do this without you!" She cried into his gown. His arms curled around her so he could stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry M'lady." He soothed her quietly. "I never meant to scare you.

~

His Ladybug had killed five people that evening, and had cried over him in fear that he would die as the sixth. Most people would have been scared of a person that could remorselessly kill five people, but Chat felt he just loved her all the more.

~

He felt guilty though, having forced her hand into something so dark. He was the forefront cause of the loss of what was left of her innocence. He knew she would live with the guilt and it only made him strive further to protect her.

~

After all, the dead can't speak and the living would never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the fics I plan on moving from Wattpad to Ao3, I opted for the one I was proudest of rather than the most popular. 
> 
> This fic was written within two hours in May of 2017, and has only received minor edits in the form of spelling and grammar corrections.


End file.
